Pacific's Heroes
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Siempre pensamos que la vida extraterrestre vendría de las estrellas. Pero vino de lo más profundo del Pacífico, de un portal entre dimensiones. El primero emergió en San Fransokyo. Después del tercero, entendimos que no se detendrían, debíamos aprender a enfrentarlos y para eso creamos nuestros propios monstruos. AU Pacific Rim. Multi-crossover.
1. El portal dañado

El apartamento era bastante moderno, bueno, no solo moderno, era inteligente.

Aun cuando el dueño solo venía algunos días, siempre estaba limpio, los pisos de caoba eran aspirados diariamente por una aspiradora robótica con forma de disco pequeño. Cualquier problema era informado inmediatamente a través de una aplicación al celular.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos, la cafetera se encendió automáticamente, gracias a un chip de proximidad. La puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron al entrar aquel hombre en el apartamento.

\- Bienvenido, señor - se escuchó una voz robótica - ¿desea que prepare la ducha o la cena primero?

\- Ninguna, Lia. Necesito que recuperes y transfieras a mi computadora personal todos los archivos que encuentres sobre los experimentos en la isla Ave. Y que los elimines de las fuentes originales.

\- Entendido, señor, ya estoy trabajando en eso. Y su café ya está listo. ¿Desea ver las noticias mientras espera?

\- Por favor.

El hombre caminó hasta la cocina donde su café lo esperaba, la televisión se encendió mostrando a una mujer castaña y de ojos negros en pantalla, el viento la despeinaba.

\- como pueden ver, incluso desde aquí pueden apreciarse las columnas de humo que hacienden desde la pequeña isla. Las autoridades aún no dan una versión oficial de los hechos, aunque sí reportan que no hubo muertos ni heridos...

El hombre apretó su taza con más fuerza al escuchar aquello. Era una mentira.

-...por la cantidad y tipo de humo que haciende, podemos imaginar que hubo algún tipo de explosión. Las patrullas costeras están manteniendo a la gente alejada...

\- Señor, la transferencia de datos está completa.

\- Gracias Lia. Apaga la televisión por favor.

\- En seguida, señor.

El hombre camino a su recámara y tomo su computadora. Al abrirla un montón de archivos recibidos aparecieron en su pantalla. Los abrió.

Proyecto militar 02-0078-A11-127

 _Archivos confidenciale_ s.

 _Junio de 2016_

 _Número de documentos: 394_

 _Archivos de vídeos: 934_

El hombre empezó a pasar sobre los archivos, había logrado recuperar gran parte de lo que le interesaba.

Uno de los documentos que encontró fue de los primeros que él había redactado, lo abrió con algo de melancolía.

 _Proyecto 127_

 _Nombre clave: Ave roja._

 _Objetivo: hacer la teletransportación posible mediante portales interdimensiones._

 _Científico a cargo: R. Callaghan._

Cerró el archivo, no necesitaba seguir leyéndolo, recordaba con claridad que palabras había usado. Pasó pronto a los archivos de vídeo.

 _ **Vídeo 0037:**_

\- _Registro de actualizaciones sobre el proyecto Ave roja - decía una joven castaña y con bata frente a la cámara - nuestras teorías parecen estar resultando acertadas. Pero aun no logramos encontrar un material que sea lo suficientemente estable a largo plazo plazo para poder construir un prototipo de los anillos._

 _El profesor Callaghan ha estado trabajando en materiales estas dos últimas semanas y aunque ha hecho avances, aún no parece conforme._

 _Por otro lado los cálculos de nuestro equipo científico han encontrado que..._

El hombre cambió el vídeo.

 _ **Vídeo 0057:**_

\- _Registro de actualizaciones sobre el proyecto Ave roja - esta vez era un joven castaño quien hablaba a la cámara - el nuevo material ha resultado exitoso, sin embargo saldrá bastante caro, espero que el señor_ Krei _consiga que esos estirados militares nos autoricen los fondos qu... ¡oh demonios! Ya estaba grabando. ¿Cómo reinicio la grabación?..._

El hombre cambió el vídeo con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

 _ **Vídeo 0215:**_

\- _Registro de actualizaciones sobre el proyecto Ave roja - decía a la cámara una chica rubia con enormes gafas y una bata blanca - Hemos logrado mantener un enlace estable de 3 segundos en nuestro primer prototipo, aunque el tamaño es mucho menor de lo que deseábamos. El profesor Callaghan no quiso correr riesgos en trabajar con una escala mayor. Hemos enviado un informe de nuestro progresos a..._

El hombre volvió a cambiar el vídeo, su sonrisa amarga aún no desaparecía de sus labios.

 _El siguiente vídeo tenía el número de_ _ **0492**_ , esta vez no había científicos frente a las cámaras.

Las cámaras enfocaban un curioso par de anillos del tamaño de pelotas de playa. Estaban cada uno en un extremo de habitación, y ambos tenían frente a ellos una vía de 3 metros, al inicio de la vía del primer anillo, un pequeño auto de carreras descansaba.

 _\- listos para la prueba_ \- se escuchó una voz profunda - _cuenta regresiva para el despegue del auto. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡fuera!_

El auto aceleró con más fuerza que la de los juguetes ordinarios y siguiendo una perfecta linea recta. 5 segundos después se le vio salir por el otro portal. Los gritos de euforia y aplausos se escucharon en el vídeo.

El hombre sonrió recordando el momento. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al seguir avanzando por los vídeos. Puso otro más.

 _ **Vídeo 0576:**_

 _\- Registro de actualizaciones sobre el proyecto Ave roja - decía el chico castaño de antes - todas nuestras prueban han resultado un éxito. Creemos estar listos para reproducir los experimentos a una escala mayor._

 _Nuestro proyecto no solo está siendo un éxito, también han surgido una curiosa serie de eventos inesperados que..._

El hombre cambió el vídeo su mirada se volvió más seria.

 _ **Vídeo 0612**_ _:_

 _\- Registro de actualizaciones sobre el proyecto Ave roja - decía la chica de los enormes anteojos nerviosa - Quizá sea muy prematuro actualizar esto, pero, nuestras aproximaciones son tan prometedoras como preocupantes. Si seguimos con este proyecto podríamos poner nuestra existencia en peligro._

 _Es irónico, cuando era niña, y me sentía pequeña o sola, miraba al cielo, a las estrellas, me preguntaba si había vida allá arriba. Resulta que todo este tiempo podría haber estado mirando en la dirección equivocada._

¡ _Un portal entre dimensiones! ¿Cómo es qué no lo vimos antes? ¿Cómo fuimos tan ingenuos?_

 _Nuestro portal es capaz de abrirse más allá de interdimensiones, un error de cálculo podría crear una fisura dimensional. Yo... yo no creo que debamos seguir adelante con el proyecto, definitivamente debe pausarse hasta que estemos seguros de que nuestros portales pueden mantener su estabilidad. Quizá tomar uno o dos años más para hacer pruebas de seguridad._

 _No sé, quizá solo estoy nerviosa, lo mejor será que los resultados de mis pruebas y mis cálculos sean revisados por más personas._

 _oh, cierto, la fecha es Mayo 23 de 2016, son las 02:10 am. Dr. Sahara Mills. Fin de la actualización_.

El hombre no puso ningún otro vídeo. 23 de mayo, esa era la fecha en que las cosas habían empezado a ir mal, debió haber detenido el proyecto entonces. Debió haber escuchado las dudas de su equipo científico, pero no lo hizo.

Había invertido tanto en este proyecto, había trabajado tanto, quería verlo concluido, quería ser quien trajera al mundo ese avance. La teletransportación.

No le bastaron las simples pruebas con juguetes y gorras, no, ¡quería lucirse! ¡Tenía que ser ambicioso! Tenían que trabajar en la idea de hacerlo más grande, de poder mandar a una persona ahí.

Y tenía que haberle permitido a ella ser parte del equipo, ser la piloto de pruebas. No debió, pero ella era la mejor, terminó contagiándola con su entusiasmo y no se dio cuenta del peligro en el que la ponía hasta que fue muy tarde.

Abigail. Ahora la había perdido y jamás la volvería a ver.

Su dolor estaba tan mezclado con su furia, que era difícil distinguir entre ambos sentimientos.

\- Señor - se escuchó la robótica voz de Lia - el resto de archivos del expediente Ave roja han sido destruidos. ¿Necesita algo más?

El hombre cerró la computadora, el proyecto había sido cancelado. Lo que era de esperarse cuando de sus enormes portales, algo monstruoso intento salir y causó que ambos colapsaran y se llevaran a media isla consigo.

Ahora aquella tecnología estaba hundida para siempre en lo más profundo de la tierra. Quizás así era mejor. Quizás el mundo aún no estaba listo para tener algo así. Debería borrar el resto de esos archivos para siempre. De cualquier manera, nunca más volverían a funcionar.

Claro, ¿Qué podía saber aquel hombre en su cómodo apartamento, sobre lo que pasaba en las profundidades del mar?

No había manera de que lo supiera, ni se lo imaginara, que aquel fallido experimento, había colapsado totalmente en el fondo de aquel océano causando  
una fisura... un portal entre dimensiones... un abismo.

Y claro, tampoco podía imaginar, que era lo que terminaría llegando a nuestro mundo a través de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nueva Historia :D Este capítulo no es muy emocionante, pero es necesario para mi trama. El que sigue sin embargo es mucho más intenso 7u7 bueno, pasen a verlo.**  
 **Hoy les dejo dos capítulos porque soy cool :3**


	2. Primer ataque

Si querías saber dónde encontrar a Hiro Hamada un viernes por la noche, la opción más probable es que fuera en una pelea de robots.

Más allá de los gritos emocionados de la multitud aclamando tu nombre o el de tu oponente y de la adrenalina que te corre en tus venas al ser consciente de que haces algo ilegal y en cualquier momento podrías ser detenido, más allá de todo eso, hay una emoción difícil de explicar al poder controlar un robot, el poder crear algo tan increíble como un robot de pelea, y Hiro amaba poner a prueba sus creaciones, oh, y claro, ganar apuestas al vencer a sus oponentes.

Así que aquel día que después sería recordado en los libros de historia como una fecha trascendental, no es una sorpresa saber que Hiro Hamada estaba en una pelea de robots.

Y estaba ganando, por no decir aplastando a su enemigo de forma humillante. Los gritos de ánimo y el barullo general se volvieron silencio sepulcral al momento en que el pequeño robot de Hiro destrozó al de su oponente.

\- Adiós pequeño Yama. - dijo el chico de rasgos asiáticos mientras tomaba el dinero.

\- Pero ¿qué...? ¡Esto no es posible!

\- Yo me sorprendí igual que tú, fue suerte creo. ¿Un tercer round... Yama? - su voz vaciló al final, al ver al imponente hombre acercarse tan molesto.

Aunque claro, el hecho de ganar a veces podía meterte en problemas. La multitud se desapareció rápidamente mientras aquel hombre y algunos otros pocos empezaban a acorralarlo contra un callejón.

\- Nadie engaña a Yama, ¡Denle una lección! - Soltó Yama despectivamente a sus secuaces.

\- Esperen, ¿Quieren hablar de esto? - intentó convencerlos Hiro, pero hombres seguían acercándose.

En ese momento el rugido del motor y las luces de una motocicleta se acercaron bruscamente a la escena haciendo que los hombres que acorralaban a Hiro se hicieran a un lado y cayeran por evitar ser golpeados. La motocicleta se detuvo frente a Hiro mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

\- ¡Hiro! ¡Aquí! - gritó el chico en ella y Hiro no dudo ni un segundo en subir.

\- ¡Tadashi! ¡Justo a tiempo! - suspiró el chico mientras su hermano le ponía el casco y arrancaba.

Ambos se alejaron con velocidad de aquel lugar, con tanta velocidad que tomaron el camino equivocado sin notarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Tadashi.

\- Sí. - contesto Hiro comprobando que aún no los seguían, quizá lograran perderlos rápidamente.

\- ¿Te hicieron daño?

\- No - respondió mientras se sostenía de los hombros de su hermano.

\- ¿Y porque sigues haciendo algo tan tonto? - lo regañó Tadashi mientras lo golpeaba sin apenas quitar la vista del camino - ¡Es la cuarta vez que tengo que salvarte!

\- ¡Auh! - se quejó Hiro - Lo tenía bajo control. ¡Auh! En serio.

Su discusión terminó junto con su camino, un contenedor de basura les impedía el paso. Dieron media vuelta en seguida.

\- Te graduaste de preparatoria a los 13 ¡¿Y a esto te dedicas?!

\- ¡Ahí están!

El regaño de Tadashi fue interrumpido por Yama y sus hombres apareciendo en la callejuela, se dirigían inevitablemente a ellos. Tadashi notó unas tablas de madera apiladas que no dudo en usar de rampa para pasarlos.

\- ¡Sostente! - alcanzó a advertirle a su hermano antes de que ambos se encontraran pasando por encima de aquellos hombres. Hiro pudo ver su reflejo en el cristal del edificio junto al que pasaban, por un momento la gravedad no los tenía presos, le sonrió a su reflejo con emoción sintiéndose casi capaz de volar.

\- ¡Yuju! - gritó con júbilo mientras volvían a caer en el asfalto y se encaminaban al final del callejón, perdiendo finalmente a sus perseguidores algunas calles después, pues estos no pudieron seguirles el paso.

\- Las peleas robóticas son ilegales, ¡Van a terminar arrestándote por esto!

\- Las peleas de robots no son ilegales - le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa y suficiencia en la voz - apostar en ellas, eso sí es ilegal, pero muy lucrativo. ¡Es mi destino, hermanito, y sé que seré imparable!

\- Deberías aprovechar todo ese talento en ir a la Universidad. - dijo Tadashi mientras entraban en calles mejor iluminadas.

\- ¿Para qué me enseñen cosas que ya sé? No gracias.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad tú y yo somos hermanos? - preguntó con algo de decepción en la voz.

\- Claro, solo que yo herede toda la genialidad. Ahora, si pudieras dejarme antes de que te dirijas a casa, mi próxima pelea está en esa dirección.

\- Hiro - suspiró Tadashi deteniendo su motocicleta, para poder verlo a la cara - no irás a otra pelea de robots.

\- Está lo suficientemente lejos de esos hombres, es al otro lado de la ciudad, y si me apresuro todavía llego. Si no quieres llevarme puedo tomar el autobús.

Tadashi suspiró cansado, tener un hermano de 14 años como Hiro, con un ego y un intelecto demasiado altos para su propio bien, era algo agotador. Pero era su hermano y lo amaba, ya encontraría algún modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Bien, te acompañaré entonces - dijo volviendo a encender la moto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a intentar detenerme?

\- No, y si voy a tener que salvar tu trasero toda la noche, más vale que sepa dónde estás.

Hiro sonrió mientras ambos hermanos se dirigían a las calles más peligrosas del lugar. Si bien ambos hermanos Hamada solían diferir en muchas cosas, eran un gran equipo.

Hiro pensaba que iba a ser una excelente noche, no había modo de que supiera todo lo que iba a pasar. Las gaviotas fueron las primeras en notarlo, estuvieron inquietas largo rato, antes de finalmente irse tan lejos como les fue posible. Los habitantes de San Fransokyo no lo vieron venir hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

En la playa desierta de San Fransokyo, con vista al Golden Gate una pareja caminaba descalza, sus risas eran escuchadas solo por las conchas que las olas habían arrastrado a la orilla.

\- ¡Anna es la reina del boliche! - gritaba la chica hacia las olas - ¡Y este sexy chico a mi lado es el rey!

\- Creo que ya se han enterado todos los delfines de la costa Anna, y todo aquel que quiso escuchar cómo le diste una paliza a Hans en el boliche.

\- Y no me cansaré de recordárselo cada que lo vea. Había sido un odioso presuntuoso por meses, espero que eso le dé una lección de humildad. - dijo la chica decidida mientras cruzaba los brazos con orgullo y miraba el cielo oscuro.

\- Sin duda su orgullo está herido. Ahora deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que abrir la tienda.

\- No, no hay que abrirla Kristoff, - dijo poniendo una carita suplicante y abrazando al chico a su lado - tomemos el día libre. No los merecemos. ¡Le pateamos el trasero a Hans!

\- Anna tú sabes que... - las palabras del rubio fueron ahogadas cuando su mirada se posó cerca del Golden Gate, una enorme masa de agua se desplazaba y de ahí emergía algo - Pero qué demonios...

Anna dirigió la vista al mismo lugar, sus ojos se abrieron asustados, lo que salía del agua comenzaba a tomar forma y no era bonita.

\- ¿Qu-qué es eso? - susurró asustada mientras inconscientemente retrocedía.

\- No tengo idea, pero no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí a averiguarlo - contestó Kristoff mientras tomaba a Anna de la mano y la dirigía lejos de esa playa.

Con su mano libre, Kristoff marcó con rapidez el número de emergencias, Anna no pudo evitar volver la mirada de nuevo y ver como aquella enorme y aterradora cosa se acercaba al puente.

En la comisaría los teléfonos se comenzaron a saturar con llamadas de gente aterrada diciendo "incoherencias" sobre cosas que pasaban en el Golden Gate, El comandante Grug acaba de dar la orden de mandar patrullas y helicópteros a confirmar la situación y a actuar para solucionarlo, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que algo estaba atacando el Golden Gate.

También había pedido a sus hombres que se comunicaran con las fuerzas especiales y estuvieran listos para comunicarse con el ejército y la marina de ser necesario. Quizá pareciera un poco paranoico, pero había tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día y la llegada de su hija la hora anterior no había hecho más que confirmar sus sospechas de que ese día pasarían cosas terribles.

El sonido de la puerta de cristal de su despacho lo hizo alzar la mirada, su hija entró de nuevo y más molesta.

\- ¡No hemos acabado! ¡No puedes castigarme así! ¡Estás exagerando! ¡Actúas como si fuera mi culpa que de repente hubiera una emergencia en el Golden Gate! - gritó la chica gesticulando con las manos molesta.

\- Eep, basta de reproches, irás a ese campamento lo que queda del verano.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Es mi primera cita! ¡No puedes mandarme a un campamento para evitar que salga en una cita! - gritó la chica agarrando su cabello pelirrojo para contener su furia.

\- No estoy de acuerdo en que salgas con aquel sujeto. Además es mayor que tú, técnicamente es ilegal, agradece que no lo mande arrestar.

\- ¡Casi tengo 18! Y ni siquiera lo conoces ¡Ni siquiera lo has visto! - se quejó la adolescente.

\- Pues mientras aun seas menor de edad, o vivas bajo mi techo, vivirás bajo mis normas, ¡e irás a ese campamento!

\- ¡Pero...!

La discusión de padre e hija fue interrumpida por un oficial llegando apresurado a aquella oficina y abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar, el sudor corría por su rostro, no por cansancio, más bien era un sudor de miedo.

\- ¡Señor! - el pobre hombre estaba pálido, su voz sonaba muy asustada - los reporteros...

El comandante Grug encendió la televisión sin demora, su hija también se calló sospechando que la situación debía ser peor de lo que imaginaban. Entendía la gravedad de la situación y sabía cuándo dejar sus problemas de lado, era algo que debía aprender a hacer pues después de todo quería estudiar para ser policía.

En cuanto se encendió la televisión mostró una imagen desde un helicóptero que parecía sacada de una película de terror, solo que aquella reportera, era la misma que veía todos los días dando el reporte del clima. Aquella toma desde el helicóptero no se había acercado demasiado, pero a pesar de todo se podía apreciar bastante la devastación. Aquello estaba siendo transmitido en vivo. Y era aterrador. En medio de la noche un enorme monstruo estaba atacando el Golden Gate en busca de destruirlo.

La confirmación aterrada de sus hombres llegó en ese mismo momento. Ellos no iban a bastar para solucionarlo, una parte de su mente se preguntó con terror si incluso el ejército bastaría. El resto de su mente comenzó a actuar de inmediato.

\- Contacta al ejército, a la armada, a todos los que puedas - ordenó al oficial - debemos darnos prisa y preparar una evacuación.

El hombre asintió y salió de prisa, aunque el miedo casi lo hizo tropezar en la puerta. El comandante Grug tomó el teléfono para empezar a movilizar a sus hombres y la evacuación que sería necesaria. Evitó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en cuanta gente ya habría muerto para ese momento y cuanta moriría antes de que llegaran los refuerzos.

\- Eep, vete a casa, asegúrate de que todos ustedes se vayan de aquí tan pronto como puedan, lleven solo lo necesario. Que tu abuela no intente llevarse su colección de porcelana.

Eep intentó contestarle algo, pero no encontraba voz para hacerlo, seguía mirando la televisión y a esa gigantesca criatura destruir el puente, no escuchaba que decía aquella mujer, no lograba actuar y quizá le estaba empezando a costar trabajo respirar ¿Aquello era real?

\- ¡Eep! - le gritó su padre sacándola de su trance, de repente todo el caótico ruido a su alrededor regreso, entré ellos el ruido de su celular.

\- Hola mamá - contestó sabiendo que era ella - estamos bien, voy para allá, papá dice que será necesaria una evacuación, solo lo necesario y pronto….. Llego en 10 minutos.

Colgó el teléfono y alzó la vista a su padre que a pesar de todo seguía impasible y buscando una manera de ayudar a los demás. Era una de las cosas que admiraba de él. Corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Mamá dice que más te vale no faltar a su cena de aniversario la próxima semana. - le dijo amenazante, tragándose el miedo que la idea de perderle le daba.

\- Tranquila, ni el fin del mundo podría evitar que volviera a casa para ver que tu castigo se cumpla. - le dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Ambos se separaron aunque no querían, debían actuar de prisa. Eep se fue a su casa, ella y su familia fueron de las primeras personas en salir de SanFransokyo con dirección al sur. Grug hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos hacer.

El puente cayó en menos de media hora, la mitad del puente fue destrozado. Las fuerzas especiales y el ejército fueron notificados de inmediato, pero tardarían en llegar, y mientras tanto aquella bestia gigante avanzaba hacia la ciudad. El pánico se hizo presente.

Entre las peores calles, que también eran las más pobres, los hermanos Hamada no se encontraban huyendo.

\- Tía Cass va a matarnos - decía Hiro mientras ayudaba junto con su hermano a meter las cosas de un orfanato en un autobús.

\- Le dije que ya íbamos de camino a la zona de evacuación - dijo Tadashi mientras dejaba una caja a su lado.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¡Tú le has mentido a tía Cass!

\- No le estaría mintiendo del todo si tú te dirigieras hacía allá junto a estos niños.

En cuanto aquel caos había empezado, y la policía que creían los iba a arrestar, empezó a apremiar a todos para que se fueran de sus casas en una evacuación tan gigantesca que parecía imposible, su tía se había puesto en contacto con ellos al no encontrarlos en su cama, le dijeron que iban para allá que se adelantara y llevara sus cosas, pero Tadashi, se ofreció a ayudar a los policías con la evacuación mientras pudiera. Su hermano no planeaba dejarlo solo.

\- Ni de chiste, no dejaría que te llevarás todo el crédito de héroe ante tía Cass.

Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos había visto al monstruo que lento pero seguro se acercaba a la ciudad. La noche más caótica de San Fransokyo no había hecho más que comenzar.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que se hicieron, las muertes comenzaron pronto. Y la destrucción comenzó su rastro.

A varios kilómetros de distancia una mujer de corta cabellera rubia apretaba su arma con fuerza mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez como era que eso estaba pasando. Para aquel momento la noticia ya era conocida en gran parte del país. Aunque muchos aun dormían en sus camas sin saber que peligro había arribado a las costas del país. Ella misma había visto las imágenes de aquella reportera y le había costado creer que fueran reales, sin embargo, habían sido confirmadas oficialmente. Había mandado algunos _MQ-9 Reaper_ y un par de _B-2 Spirit_ inmediatamente para obtener imágenes e información y si era posible, bombardear a aquella cosa de inmediato hasta dejarla destruida.

Sin embargo, por lo que le decían sus hombres, no iba a ser tan fácil. La criatura había entrado a la ciudad y avanzaba entre civiles aún. No podían simplemente dejar caer una bomba nuclear en San Fransokyo y ver si aquella cosa era capaz de sobrevivirla.

Les ordeno a los hombres de los _B-2 Spirit_ lanzar contra aquella cosa misiles guiados y recolectar tanta información como fuera posible, para poder mandar a los equipos de ayuda terrestre. Obtuvo buena información, pero noticias bastante desalentadoras. Los misiles apenas parecían hacerle cosquillas a aquella cosa.

\- Sigan insistiendo. - les comunicó desde la sala de operaciones y misiones donde se encontraba - intenten retrasarla. El resto de la armada se está alistando.

\- Sí señora. - oyó la voz de sus hombres.

La mujer apretó el arma en su mano derecha de nuevo con más fuerza. En este momento no podía hacer más que esperar. Los soldados a su alrededor no dejaban de ir de un lado a otro y contactar a diferentes lugares intentando averiguar cómo había pasado esto y que demonios era aquella cosa. Sus órdenes eran obedecidas siempre con precisión y prontitud, pero nadie sabía nada aún. Apretó su arma con más fuerza, era una pistola tan pequeña. Suspiró frustrada, sentía que no estaba haciendo nada realmente útil, y eso era lo que más odiaba, estar parada ahí haciendo lo que a ella le parecía nada.

Cómo extrañaba los días en que solo era Sargento de alguna tropa. Y podía estar en la lucha directamente. Ahora con todo lo que tenía a cargo no sentía que realmente estuviera ayudando a alguien ni salvando vidas. Extrañaba ser solo la sargento Calhoun.

\- Señora el resto de las tropas aéreas están por despegar.

Calhoun tomó una decisión en ese mismo momento, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí.

\- Bien, iré con ellos, manténgame informada en todo momento.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Comenten que les pareció por favor. Me sería muy útil, son varios personajes los que saldrán en esta historia, aunque no todos tendrán una participación continua, y no estoy muy acostumbrada a narrar con tantos personajes en escena así que no estoy segura de sí quedo bien o no.**

 **Nuestros protagonistas serán The Big Four y Big Hero Six ya pronto irán apareciendo todos :3 y metiéndose a esté mundo de luchar contra Kaiyuus :D** **Y claro, hay que crear los Jagers 7u7**

 **Me gusta la película, pero ahí la situación se desarrolla bastante más rápido, es casi solo la historia de la batalla final y bueno, ya que aquí no tengo un límite de narración de dos horas, quiero desarrollar más la historia: 3 Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Y ya pronto estaré de vuelta con actualizaciones del resto de mis historias ¡Solo un poco más y soy libre! :3**


End file.
